


尼古丁成瘾度量表|Nicotine Tolerance Questionnaire

by whiteeel



Series: 尼古丁成瘾度量表|Nicotine Tolerance Questionnaire [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteeel/pseuds/whiteeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>說明：<br/>此量表可以幫助想戒菸或正在吸菸的您，更了解您的尼古丁成癮程度，進而選擇出適合自己的戒菸方法！</p>
            </blockquote>





	尼古丁成瘾度量表|Nicotine Tolerance Questionnaire

**Author's Note:**

> 原稿问卷来自湾湾的衛生福利部國民健康署
> 
> http://health99.hpa.gov.tw/OnlinkHealth/Quiz_nicotine.aspx
> 
> 温馨提示，吸|烟|有|害|身|体|健|康。
> 
> 还有，肉我都自己吃了，#LOVEWINS

【尼古丁成癮度量表】

 

***

Q1:起床后多久抽第一支烟？

A: 5分钟以内（3分）

B：5~30分钟（2分）

C: 31~60分钟（1分）

D：60分钟以上（0分）

\---------

宇智波先生有严重的起床气，在没有类似赶飞机和做演讲这种重大事件的早晨，他是一定要赖床的。旗木先生按掉闹钟后离开了床，带土抱过所有的被子，朝还留有对方体温的区域滚了滚。

 

又快要睡过去的时候，浴室传来了流水声。马上就要睡过去的时候，流水声之中加入了，已经见底的洗发水在强力的挤压下发出的刺耳而贪婪的呲拉声。恋人不满的上下摇晃着已被压扁的瓶身。

 

“昨天刚买过新的，你都懒得拿么？”

宇智波先生带着一瓶崭新的洗发香波拉开淋浴间的玻璃门，挤了进去。

“来来来，我帮你”

乳白色的膏体在手上形成一团，发出了浓郁的木质清香。放下洗发水的瓶子，两只手把洗发膏平分，抹上了恋人滴着水的头发。轻轻按摩了几下，就搓揉出了大片的泡泡。恋人满意的又向后仰了仰头，闭上了眼睛，苍白的脸颊此时已经被蒸汽烫的微红，嘴角的痣在浴室的白光下显得更加突出。

宇智波先生拿下花洒靠近恋人的头发，伸手挡住了额头前的泡沫以防流进对方的眼睛。他想起昨天晚上，他也是这样单手拿着花洒冲洗着淋浴间的玻璃墙。强迫症发作的卡卡西一定要把整个卫生间打扫干净才罢休，于是两个人从晚饭过后一直折腾到了十二点。一定是这样才导致自己今天早上想赖床的，宇智波先生决定要报复。

 

旗木先生在水流离去的瞬间睁开了眼睛，在他看到宇智波先生弯起一边嘴角的笑容的同时，一支肩膀被死死的抓住按在了淋浴间的玻璃墙上。对方的舌头顺着刚冲洗干净的耳朵，舔过脖颈，直到锁骨，又回到耳边。

“你看我，是不是特别乐于助人，热爱劳动”

声音隔着水汽落在耳膜上，带来湿润的痒。旗木先生最终在长达五秒的眼神拉锯战里败了下来，微微弯了弯腰，用头抵上了玻璃墙。

“你轻一点，我不想迟到”

 

宇智波先生握住恋人的手，得意极了。

 

 

 

***

Q2：在禁烟区不能吸烟会难以忍受吗？

A：是（1分）

B：否（0分）

\---------

卡卡西出差已经三天了，带土完全搞不明白，客户公司年终审计叫他去有个毛线用。然而董事会依旧把他派去了，搞得自己的抗议变得十分脑残。

电脑游戏在只能打游戏的夜晚都变的不那么可爱了。在过去的一个小时里，他看了半集美剧，十分钟的电影，一小节综艺和三条新闻，并把帕克抱起来了五次，一边顺毛一边安慰说，他马上就回来了不要难过啊我在也是一样的。

宇智波先生抽完当晚第六根烟的时候，帕克已经躲到书柜下面去了。现在一个一脸苦大仇深的人和一只皱着眉头的狗，在沙发与书柜间对望，真不知道是谁比较难过。

 

电话铃打破了房间里的沉默，宇智波先生跳着接起来的时候小腿磕到了茶几。欢迎的问候直接变成了一声呻吟。

“带土你在干什么？”

“遛狗。“

“可这是家里的座机。”

“我在客厅里遛狗。”“你的狗太欢脱了害我撞到了茶几。”“说吧，你怎么补偿我”

电话另一端的旗木先生开始笑。

“我猜你好像是想我了。”

“我不想，帕克想你，你快回来遛他。”

“好吧，你帮我告诉他，我明天晚上的飞机回去，到家之后就带它去公园”

“恩，好啊。”

“那我去跑步了，爱你，晚安。”

宇智波先生瞬间烧红了脸。挂掉电话之后脸还是红的。他激动的收拾了厨房还洗掉了所有积攒的衣服。并跑去认真的和帕克商量。明天晚上请把先被遛的机会让给他。

 

帕克一整个晚上都不想从书柜底下出来了。

 

 

***

Q3：哪根烟最难放弃？

A：早上第一支（1分）

B：其他（0分）

\---------

办公室三楼的露台是唯一的吸烟区，十点是这里的早高峰，几乎每五分钟就会有不同的人前来。

今早快要出门的时候，宇智波先生与旗木先生就关于客厅是否要更换窗帘的话题展开了一连串的争吵。最后以他摔门而出留下一句反正你就是觉得自已永远是对的结束。摔了门还不忘开走了唯一的车。飚上高架的时候心情超爽，感觉自己赢了，让那混蛋去挤地铁吧。停好车之后才发现，自己耍酷一时爽，忘了吃早饭。

代替早餐的香烟已经是第四支了，不断点开的锁屏界面上，什么新消息也没有。恋人笑的弯弯的眼睛能看清每一根长长的睫毛，解锁需要划过薄薄的微笑着的嘴唇。显然，尼古丁并没能拯救他空虚的胃。

 

回到办公室的时候，他看到了桌子上的牛奶和红豆蛋糕。然后秘书告诉他，旗木组长来过了，让他回来之后回个电话。

宇智波先生觉得，他身为分部经理有权利直接冲过去找自己的组长谈话，然后他也实际这么做了。只是谈话的形式发展成了把人连拖带拽的塞进了厕所的隔间，好在当时周围没有人。

 

在厕所狭小的隔间里，带经理睁着圆圆的眼睛，盯着卡卡西衬衫领口露出的颈窝。没敢直视对方的眼睛。这家伙，衬衫不扣好是要浪给谁看。

“你不要生我的气好不好。我下次不摔门了。”带土还是泄了气，拿自己整张脸蹭上了对方的肩膀。“我错了。”

卡卡西伸手拍了拍对方的背。

“不生气，你今晚回家去把门修好，还有其实窗帘我昨天就已经下单了。”

“哼，这次就算你赢好了，但床单的颜色我是绝不会相让的。”说完他单手拽过对方的脑袋开始狠狠的吻，舌尖扫过每一颗牙齿，最后勾来另一条舌头开始吮吸，甜甜的像在舔一支好吃的棒棒糖。另一只手拽出了对方皮带里的衬衣，开始顺着小腹直奔胸膛。

 

手在半路被拦了下来。

“别闹，我下午还要去客户公司做方案陈述。”那只手不放弃的开始往下走，牙齿也不甘示弱的咬上了对方的喉结。

“好啦，带土，求你了。”

“算了，那你请我吃午饭补偿吧。”“还有，回去给我把领带戴上，没有就去我办公室拿”

 

 

然后他们去吃了午市牛排套餐，带总还是买了单，为了尊严。 

 

 

 

***

Q4：一天最多抽几支烟？

A：31支以上（3分）

B：21-30支以（2分）

C: 11-20支（1分）

D：10支或更少（0分）

\---------

通常，旗木先生会领着宇智波先生在晚上逛超市。连橘子和橙子都无法区分的男人，只有推购物车这一项功能。对此，宇智波先生表示，会吃，就够了。

所以此时，他只能推着车子跟在旗木先生后面。他很想玩儿手机，或是抽根烟，但是他怕跟丢了恋人在超市里迷了路。那样子太丢人了。

 

旗木先生站在货架前对比着每样产品的生产日期，卡路里和减价力度。时不时回过头来问走神的推车工，西兰花和豌豆角哪一样他肯配着牛排吃下去。得到的答案是双双否定，只想吃肉。然后卡卡西只好毫不留情的把两样菜都丢进了购物车里。

“放回去，否则一会儿在车里就干死你，你和西兰花都别想回家。”

“好呀，你试试”

 

宇智波先生气鼓鼓的只能跟着旗木先生继续走，超市人太多了他不能轻举妄动，只能默默的盘算着怎么趁对方不注意，把蔬菜都丢出去，起码要丢掉那颗巨大的西兰花，看着就要吃死人的感觉。

冷冻区的凉意打断了推车工的脑内小计划。卡卡西停在了生鲜柜开始挑牛排。带土盯着冷柜前的男人，视线慢慢在对方的手上聚了焦，纤细白皙，真好看，甚至让他忘掉了那颗西兰花。

卡卡西他是怎么把三大排冷柜里统统被叫做肉的东西分出区别来的？好厉害。

宇智波先生的看着恋人纤嫩的手指划过红嫩的牛肉，翻过塑封的包装，开始一行一行的扫过背后的烹饪指南。就是在半个小时前，同一双手，把自己又一次带去了天堂。男人跪在沙发与茶几之间，一边转着手指一边说一会儿去超市好不好，之后传来的口腔内绵软温热的触感，让热炸了的大脑只说得出好。这也是为什么自己现在被拉了出来在超市里遛。可是那双手太好看了，还是值得的。多少次都值得。

 

直到结完账，宇智波先生都没能再想起那颗大西兰花。他一手拎着购物袋，一手搂着卡卡西，把新购得的食材都放进了后备箱。

“哟，谁刚说要让我和蔬菜都不能回家的？”卡卡西坐进车里后得意的笑了。

不好，这家伙买了西兰花，我靠，他居然在我面前嚣张。卡卡西上挑的眉毛完美的点着了名为宇智波带土的火

“你不该提醒我的，不要后悔。”

 

 

宇智波先生驾车离开超市地下停车场的时候，距离停业时间还有两分钟。旗木先生已经在副驾驶睡着了。带土决定一会儿不叫醒他，直接把他抱回去。

 

当然，带土再一次忘了西兰花。明天晚餐见吧，带土同志。

 

 

 

***

Q5：起床后几小时内是一天抽最多烟的时候？

A：是 (1分)

B：否（0分）

\------------

周六的早上，难得带土是先醒的那一个。

卡卡西昨天又加班了。带土有的时候会想，自己真应该利用职务之便，向董事长打小报告，直接灭了他们部门那个女主管。凭什么要在两个人约好了一起看电影的周五，还要留卡卡西加班到深夜。即使女主管已婚，他依然怀疑对方这是要图谋不轨。可其实不管换了谁，该加班的时候还是要加的。

所以有那么几晚，带土只能一个人去退了电影票，再回家打游戏到深夜。对方一回来就睡了，看都不看自己一眼。不爽。

这么想着，宇智波先生变得十分不想再继续煎蛋了。但他还是从柜子里翻出了心型的煎蛋模子。攻略完美主义者的最佳办法就是用自己精湛的煎蛋技巧碾压对方。然后宇智波先生由于过于投入而忘记了开换气扇。

 

卡卡西是被厨房的油烟味叫醒的。一起来就看到了厨房里有一个带着围裙摆弄心形煎蛋的男人。好可怕的梦可以继续睡么。

“喂喂喂，醒了的话就快去刷牙吃早饭啊。你看，宇智波氏爱心小煎蛋。”带土捧着一盘煎蛋往卡卡西鼻子底下凑。

旗木先生伸手推开煎蛋，俯身上前给了这张聒噪的嘴一个浓情的深吻，算是奖励他煎蛋不开排风扇，但怎么说煎得还真是不错。

带土放下了手里的煎蛋。——好想上了他，就在这。

卡卡西抽回了吻着对方的唇，看了一眼混乱的料理台。

“嘛，在吃完早饭之前你什么都别想。把这些都收拾干净。我只要生菜，不要放你那什么果酱，太甜”

 

对宇智波先生来说，这真是顿漫长的早饭，连小煎蛋都不那么可爱了。

他当然还是上了他，就在刚才放爱心小煎蛋的地方。

 

 

***

Q6：当严重生病时，几乎每天卧病在床还抽烟吗？

A：是（1分）

B：否（0分）

\---------

医院是最令宇智波先生讨厌的场所No.1。若不是烧到快晕过去了，他根本不想来。每次一踏进大门，奇怪的消毒水味儿钻进鼻腔的那一刻，他胃里就一阵翻江倒海的不舒服。这总让他想起自己瘫在病床上的那半年。

 

整个右半边的身体都丧失了知觉，他能透过余光看到自己被吊起来的右脚。手上接着奇怪的电线和输液管，胸前贴着各种小片片，已与自己的体温融为了一体。他试图拽一拽其中的一根电线，但是失败了。护士小姐走进来打量了他一眼，就转身匆匆出去了。

恢复意识的第1天，卡卡西没有来看自己。除了看天花板他什么也不能做。

 

恢复意识的第45天，他终于可以自己坐起来了。来换药的护士小姐笑着问他，睡着的时候总是会叫的‘笨卡卡’是谁。他别扭的别过脸去说，我才不会叫那个笨蛋的。 

然而，卡卡西依旧没有来看他。

 

恢复意识的第98天，他和斑大吵了一架。他质问斑到底做了什么，为什么没有人来看他。连卡卡西都没有来。他还记得自己是为什么受伤的，他知道卡卡西不会这么快忘了他。

他撞破了旧伤口又出了血，但卡卡西还是没有来

 

恢复意识的第130天，他没有哭没有闹沉默的看窗外。他可以行走了，他开始复健。骨骼与皮肉的重新生长带来了钻心的痒。

他睡不着，他想去见卡卡西。

 

恢复意识的第150天，斑告诉他，外界都以为他已经在车祸中去世了。宇智波集团怎么可能放任继承人和男同学传绯闻。斑说，你都忘了吧，我给你个新计划，你先做出点儿名堂来，再做你自己吧。那言语中并没有任何相信他能成功的语气。

还有一个月他就要出院了，卡卡西始终都没有出现。

 

出院以后，他给卡卡西写了一封信，他没有寄。

 

带土坐在等候室角落的椅子里开始想，那封信他放哪儿了。肯定没有丢。是明信片盒子里还是紫色日程本里。

卡卡西付完费拿好药，重新出现在带土面前的时候，他还没有回过神来。

等看清眼前人的脸之后，他一把就抱了上去。他说他想回家，他的声音快要哭出来了。他说他讨厌医院，这里总让他觉得自己再也见不到卡卡西了。

“好了好了，我跟医生说了你不输液，去打一针退烧针我们就回去。”

——害怕再也见不到你的明明是我啊，带土。当初没有找到你在的那间病房。还好后来，你找到了我。

 

 

烧退痊愈后的宇智波先生打死也不肯承认，自己在医院大厅因为怕打针而哭出来了的这件事情。

其实他并不是真怕打针，也没有烧糊涂，他只是抓住了有限的机会，撒了个娇。

 

 

【FIN】

 

 

【恋爱成瘾度量表 by Obito】

 

Q1:起床后多久会去上了他？

A: 立刻马上（3分）

B：早餐之前（2分）

C: 早餐以后（1分）

D：从不（0分）

 

Q2：在长久不能见面的情况下会难以忍受吗？

A：是（1分）

B：否（0分）

 

Q3：哪一个更难放弃？

A：男人的尊严（0分）

B：卡卡西（1分）

 

Q4：一天最多做多少次？

A：太多了没有数（3分） 

B：4-7次（2分）

C: 2-3次（1分）

D：一次就很多了（0分）

 

Q5：起床后几小时内是觉得对方最有魅力的时候？

A：是 (1分)

B：否（0分）

 

Q6：当严重生病时，几乎每天卧病在床，还依然时刻想念对方？

A：是（1分）

B：否（0分）

 

 

\--------------------------------


End file.
